eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5838 (27 December 2018)
Synopsis Kim returns from the hospital with a newly-born son. Karen holds a "traditional" Taylor family boxing day party, and Mitch turns up. Karen immediately turns him away. The Moon kids start asking about Alfie's whereabouts. Meanwhile, the adults try and keep it together and act like everything's normal. After Karen pushing Mitch away and telling him he's not wanted, Kandice sneaks him into the house and Karen thinks that they are having an affair and before chucking them both out, throws a trifle over Kandice. Sharon sends Keanu a voicemail, telling him that they have to move on. Hayley is furious with Kat and blames her for Alfie taking Cherry. Keegan can't cope with all the pressure of his dad turning up again and orders drugs as Louise attempts to stop him. Keegan refuses to stop with his drugs habit, causing Louise to dump him. Phil drops off two passports for Alfie as he is presumably leaving the country with Cherry and Phil tells him that this is not like and every child should be around their family and not on the run. Kandice tells Karen that she got the wrong end of the stick and all that she wanted to do is help, and Karen feels like an idiot. Louise follows Keanu to the Archers, and she comes on to him, and the pair ends up sleeping together. Credits Main cast *Tilly Keeper as Louise Mitchell *Danny Walters as Keanu Taylor *Zack Morris as Keegan Baker *Lorraine Stanley as Karen Taylor *Clair Norris as Bernadette Taylor *Maisie Smith as Tiffany Butcher *Laila Morse as Mo Harris *Katie Jarvis as Hayley Slater *Gillian Wright as Jean Slater *Lacey Turner as Stacey Fowler *James Bye as Martin Fowler *Jessie Wallace as Kat Moon *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Letitia Dean as Sharon Mitchell *Tameka Empson as Kim Fox-Hubbard *Diane Parish as Denise Fox *Rudolph Walker as Patrick Trueman *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Aine Garvey as Lily Fowler *Shay Crotty as Tommy Moon *Alfie Jacobs as Chatham Taylor *Tom Jacobs as Riley Taylor *Roger Griffiths as Mitch Baker Guest cast *Shane Richie as Alfie Moon *Hannah Spearritt as Kandice Taylor Crew * Stunt Coordinator '''Ray De-Haan * '''Composer '''Simon May * '''1st Assistant Director '''Chloe Sweeney * '''Series 2nd Assistant Director '''Hayley Longhurst * '''2nd Assistant Director '''Charlotte Brenan, Sara Wilkinson * '''3rd Assistant Director '''Laura Sharp * '''Series Script Supervisor '''Hilary Charles * '''Script Supervisor '''Elaine Byfield * '''Co-ordinators '''Laura Sleep, Samantha Wilbur, Pamela McIvor, Laura Nolan * '''Camera Supervisor '''Matt Hart * '''Sound Supervisor '''Mark Nicoll * '''Lighting Director '''John Carberry * '''Senior Production Electrician '''Gwilym Roberts * '''Vision Mixer '''Tracy Bateman * '''Vision Engineer '''Matt Maller * '''Resource Co-ordinator '''Kim Li * '''Supervisory Engineer '''Michael Grant * '''Technical Operations Manager '''Geoff Ward * '''Assistant Script Editor '''David Oguntona * '''Casting '''Wayne Linge * '''Series Costume Designer '''Di Humphreys * '''Costume Designer '''Adam Dee * '''Costume Supervisor '''Wendy Miles * '''Series Make-up Designers '''Renèe Baker-Gorton, Caroline Mariconda * '''Make-up Designer '''Lynne Butterworth-Payne * '''Location Manager Eddie Mares * 'Production Accountant '''Pippa Baddeley * '''Assistant Production Accountant '''Lynne Holmes * '''Publicist '''Joanna Allen * '''Social Media '''Katy Karger, Ana Curbelo * '''Series Designer '''Kirsten Dudley * '''Designer '''Kay Brown * '''Art Director '''Sara Moreno Merritt * '''Production Buyer '''Nick Barnett * '''Props & Construction Manager '''Mick Brady * '''Chargehands '''Simon Naylor, Peter Jones * '''Props Store Manager ' Theresa Stevens * 'Supervising Prop Hand '''Mike Greenham * '''Post Production Supervisor '''Ayesha Granville * '''Assistant Editors '''Dane Cross, Kelly Norris-Hughes * '''Sound Post Production '''Phil Freudenfeld, Karl Von Bock * '''Editor '''Rob Platt * '''Series Story Scheduler '''Kayla Miller * '''Scheduler '''Nathalie Wragg * '''Series Production Manager ' Rona McKendrick * 'Production Manager '''Alastair Duncan * '''Researcher '''Katrina Smith-Jackson * '''Script Editors '''Sophie Peters, Arran Shargall * '''Storyliners '''Steve Casey, Gemma Copping * '''Story Editor '''Poz Watson * '''Story Consultant '''Mark Catley * '''Company Manager '''Carolyn Weinstein * '''Casting Executive '''Julia Crampsie * '''Story Producer '''Chris Clenshaw * '''Script Producer '''Kris Green * '''Studio Producer '''Liza Mellody * '''Line Producer '''Susan Mather * '''Series Producer '''Sharon Batten Filming locations *Albert Square exterior *23B Albert Square - ''Sitting room/kitchen, hallway and bathroom. *29B Albert Square - Sitting room/kitchen. *31 Albert Square - Sitting room, kitchen, Kat & Alfie's bedroom, Hayley's bedroom, upstairs and downstairs hallway. *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen. *Mitchell's Autos *George Street Notes *''Sharon Mitchell'' is credited onscreen although having a voice only appearance. *''Ernie Moon, Bert Moon, Pearl Fox-Hubbard, Cherry Slater'' and Kim Fox-Hubbard's new born-son played by actors/actresses Elliot Briffett, Cody Briffett, Arayah and two unknown actors/actresses appear in this episode but are not credited onscreen due to there age and having no official dialogue. *''BBC iPlayer'' synopsis: Karen's plans for the perfect family Christmas end in typical Taylor fashion. Things start to look up for Louise, but she is quickly knocked back. Category:Episode Category:2018 Episodes